Inusual
by Kuro inu-chan
Summary: Algo raro está pasando en el Sunny, y todavía se vuelve más inusual el comportamiento de algunos cuando llegan a una isla.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One Piece es del magnífico Eiichiro Oda... Si fuera mío ya habría LuNa :'v... La historia es completamente mía, si hay algún parecido con la de alguien es coincidencia.

Capitulo 1

En el Sunny Go reinaba la paz, esto era muy inusual. El dueño de un sombrero de paja -el cual conocemos muy bien- se encontraba en su asiento especial mirando el mar y disfrutando de la refrescante brisa en su cara. Los mugiwaras aprovecharon el momento de tranquilidad que su capitán les daba para hacer alguna actividad. Franky comenzó a hacerle algunas mejoras al Sunny, Usopp mejoraría su arma, Chopper fue a hacer medicamentos y algunas rumble balls, Brook componía algunas canciones, Robin leía un libro interesante, Zoro estaba entrenando, Sanji elaboraba un aperitivo para sus mellorines y Nami dibujaba uno de sus precisos mapas.

El capitán de los sombrero de paja se encontraba pensando si su fuerza actual sería suficiente para proteger a sus nakamas, no es como si dudará de la fuerza de cada uno de sus nakamas, pero el simple hecho de recordar lo que pasó en el archipiélago sabaody y lo que pasó en la guerra de Marineford lo atormentaban. Se tensó. Miró el mar unos momentos, veía su reflejo en el agua, temblaba, ¿realmente soy lo suficiente fuerte?. Una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Luffy!, es hora de comer- gritó una voz femenina asustando a Luffy, él cual dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

-¡Nami!, ya voy- dijo volteando. De un salto llegó a donde se encontraba la navegante. -Niku, niku, niku...- decía mientras ponía una falsa sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie. Estaban a punto de entrar a la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Nami mientras agarraba la mano de Luffy para que no entrará aún a lo cocina.

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió Luffy girándose a ver a Nami.

-Estas... raro? Tal vez triste...-hubo una pausa por parte de ambos.

-No es nada- se soltó del agarre y se volteó para entrar a la cocina, giro la cabeza dándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas, y entró a la cocina. Fue directo a su lugar y Nami se sentó a su lado.

La comida fue normal, Luffy comiendo mucha comida y robando alguna del plato de sus nakamas, Usopp y Chopper cuidando sus platos. Todo parecía normal para ellos, pero a la vez notaban algo diferente. La comida terminó y todos estaban por irse, pero una voz los paro antes de que se pararan de sus asientos.

-¡Esperen!- dijo una voz masculina -no podemos hacer de la vista gorda a lo que todos sabemos que pasa- todos volvieron a tomar sus asientos.

-¿De qué hablas espadachín-san?

-Luffy, es tu turno de hablar, dinos qué pasa- dijo Zoro, hubo un silencio -todos sabemos que te pasa algo, sé que no quieres preocuparnos, pero lo haces.

-Yo... Agh! Es algo estupido, shi shi shi.

-No debe ser algo estupido si te tiene así- dijo Usopp

-Esta bien-suspiro- lo que pasa, es que no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos- otro silencio -¿ven?, se los dije, es estu-

-¡NO LO ES!- gritó Nami sorprendiendo a todos -Eres fuerte, si hay algún enemigo más fuerte nosotros lo afrontaremos, juntos, pero nadie morirá- dijo abrazando a Luffy, todos los demás se unieron al abrazo.

Después del momento emotivo cada uno fue a hacer diversas actividades, Robin leía, Zoro dormia en la sombra, Chopper, Usopp y Luffy jugaban, Nami revisaba que el curso estuvier bien, Sanji estaba alrededor de Nami y Brook y Franky hablaban. Le tocaba a Luffy lanzar la pelota, estaba a punto de lanzarla pero vio que Sanji estaba muy cerca de Nami, así que por "accidente" le lanzó la pelota a Sanji, el cual pudo esquivarla por su haki.

-¿Qué te pasa capitán mierdoso?- dijo viendo a Luffy con furia, pero este se había volteado y comenzado a silbar.

-Gomu idiota mírame cuando te hablo.

-Tengo hambre, haz algo de comer

-Tsk, si era eso solo tenías que decirlo

-Es que como estabas con Nami sabía que no me harías caso- dijo haciendo puchero.

Sanji suspiró y fue a hacer un aperitivo. Luffy recordó el sentimiento que tuvo cuando Sanji se acercó mucho a Nami y pensó que estaba enfermo, después le preguntaría a Chopper.

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren dejen reviews, y si no quieren pues no :'c... Besos llenos de chocolate para todos ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾒﾙ?


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Sanji preparaba la cena Luffy se encaminaba para ir con Chopper, pero una voz masculina hizo que se deteniera antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hey chicos, hay una isla-gritó Ussop

-sugoii-Gritó Luffy mientras corría a la cabez del sunny mientras sostenía su sombrero. Una vez en la cabeza del Sunny se sentó, y admiro con estrellas en los ojos la isla con muchas luces que estaba frente a él, eso le hizo olvidar el asunto completo de esa "sensación misteriosa". Todos los mugiwaras fueron a la cubierta, menos Sanji porque estaba haciendo la cena.

-Llegaremos mañana en la mañana-dijo la navegante

-Franky, usa un coup of bust!, así llegaremos más rápido-gritó el capitán con su singular sonrisa.

-No, tenemos que guardarlo por si necesitamos un escape urgente-lo detuvo Nami.

-Pero Nami, en la isla podemos recargar.

-Que tal si no venden cola Luffy, aguántate hasta mañana

Luffy se volteó e hizo pucheros, pero sonrío cuando Sanji gritó que la cena estaba lista y salió corriendo directo a la cocina, los demás suspiraron y siguieron a su capitán. Cada quien se sentó en su lugar y la cena pasó normal, claro, lo normal para ellos. Al terminar cada uno se fue a dormir, excepto Nami ya que le tocaba hacer guardia.

-Nami-swan ¿estas segura que estás bien?

-Si Sanji-kun, gracias por el café-dijo con una sonrisa

-Si necesitas algo me llamas

Nami asintió y se fue directo a la torre de vigilancia. La noche estaba pasando tranquila, se escuchaba como las olas golpeaban al Sunny, era un sonido hermoso para sus oídos. Escuchó un ruido abajo así que volteó a ver qué era. Alcanzó a ver una sombra entrar en la cocina. Luffy. Pensó.

Bajo de la torre con cuidado y llegó a la cocina, se encontró con un capitán que llevaba un sombrero de paja y vaciaba la alacena.

-Luffy- lo llamó.

El chico de goma se tensó y giro la cabeza, sonrío nerviosamente y escondió un pedazo de carne tras su espalda.

-n-no e-es lo que pi-piensas-dijo tartamudeando

-jajaja, si tienes hambre te daré una de mis mandarinas- Luffy la miró con brillo en los ojos, Nami puso un dedo en frente con la mano alargada y continuó- pero solo por esta vez y si me haces compañía por el resto de la noche.

-De acuerdo- asintió el mugiwara, después de todo que Nami te diera una mandarina era inusual.

-Espera en la torre de vigilancia, yo subo en un momento.

Él mugiwara aceptó y se encaminó a la torre de vigilancia. Se sentó y recordó lo que sintió esta tarde, "¿por qué me sentí así? ¿Por qué quise golpear a Sanji y alejarlo de Nami?, agh, no entiendo nada, está enfermedad misteriosa sí que es rara.." Pensaba Luffy, y como estaba tan metido en su pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que una chica con un bello cabello naranja se sentaba a su lado.

-...ffy...ffy... Luffy

-Ah?-dijo el mugiwara volteando hacia la voz y tomando una mandarina que le extendía la pelinaranja.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, llevo un rato llamándote

-Perdón, solo pensaba

-jajaja, ¿tú?¿pensando? Y ¿en qué pensabas?, si se puede saber

-Creo que me contagie de una enfermedad misteriosa

-Puede ser grave, mañana deberías preguntarle a Chopper- hubo un silencio- ¿te importa si duermo un rato?- dijo Nami bostezando

-Eh?, no importa

Nami se recostó en el hombro de su capitán y cerró los ojos, en un instante cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Luffy la miró de reojo, la observó detenidamente, siempre supo que Nami era hermosa, pero ahora le parecía aún más hermosa, le encantaba su cabello naranja, y más por su olor a mandarina, se quedo observando esos labios rosados, "¿sabrán a mandarina?" Pensó, sacudió la cabeza "esta enfermedad misteriosa sí que es rara" fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido al igual que Nami.

Sé que fue algo corto, pero espero que el próximo este más largos. Bye bye~, besos con chocolate (/w\\)


	3. Chapter 3

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban en el cuarto de las chicas, una chica con ojos azules se encontraba despierta, lista para ir a ver cómo había pasado la noche la navegante. Salió de su habitación y subió a la torre de vigilancia. Al llegar sus ojos miraron la escena con ternura. Navegante y capitán se encontraban dormidos, Nami tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Luffy, y Luffy tenía la suya encima de la de Nami. Sonrío, después le pediría a Nami que le contara todo. Mientras, se encargaría de que nadie los moleste.

El tiempo pasó y una navegante comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sintió algo sobre su cabeza y se dio cuenta que Luffy se había quedado dormido. Se levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo, una vez que estuvo frente a él sonrió, se veía como un niño. Al darse cuenta que Sanji llamó para desayunar decidió levantarlo.

-Luffy, Luffy, Luffy...- repitió mientras le movía el hombro con la mano. Al ver que el dueño del sombrero de paja abría lentamente sus ojos sonrío-buenos días Luffy.

-Buenos días Nami- Le sonrió y ambos bajaron a la

Entraron y Robin le lanzó una mirada pícara a Nami, esta se sonrojó y se sentó al lado de Luffy. El desayuno paso normal, como todos los días. Al terminar Nami les pidió que se quedarán, debía designar lo que haría cada quien en la isla.

-Franky y Ussop irán a comprar cosas para el barco, Sanji irá a comprar comida y Chopper lo acompañara para ayudarle a cargar las cosas.- los mencionados respondieron que si.

-Y Luffy y Zoro pueden hacer lo que quieran- La navegante miro a Luffy y abrió los ojos inmensamente- ¿No te habías comido esa mandarina anoche?

-No, la guarde -dijo sonriendo.

Todos los Mugiwaras estaban sorprendidos, ¿Luffy había guardado comida?. Eso sí era algo inusual, su tonto capitán se come todo lo que le dan sin dudarlo, pero el inocente mugiwara no se había dado cuenta de que todos lo miraban extrañados.

-Bueno-suspiró la navegante- y Brook cuidara el barco, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si!- respondieron todos los mugiwaras al unísono.

Llegaron a la isla y dejaron el barco escondido, cada mugiwara fue a hacer lo asignado por la navegante. Luffy y Zoro caminaron sin rumbo por la isla, Luffy tenía que cuidar que Zoro no se perdiera.

-Oye Zoro-El mencionado giro la cabeza para verle- Creo que estoy enfermo.

-Si, yo también lo creo- Luffy le miro extrañado- Después de que saber que guardaste una mandarina me preocupe.

-Oh, shishishishi, no es por eso.

-Entonces?

-Es que cada vez que estoy con Nami me siento extraño, y cuando alguien se le acerca quiero golpearlo, pensé que me había vuelto alérgico a Nami- Zoro lo miró extrañado, su capitán era un idiota-por eso guarde la mandarina, Nami huele a mandarina, pero la mandarina no me hizo nada, así que creo que no soy alérgico a Nami- dijo sonriendo por su descubrimiento.

Zoro suspiro -lo que tú tienes no es una enfermedad.

-en serio?-Dijo Luffy feliz

-Si, tú estás enamorado de la bruja

-Oe no le digas bruja- dijo Luffy haciendo puchero-... Que estoy morado?-dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-Enamorado-repitió Zoro.

-Enamo..que?

-Agh, que es un sentimiento misterioso- le dijo Zoro para que entendiera

-Oh ya veo, y eso qué significa?

-Te lo digo ya que estemos solos-dijo Zoro al ver que Nami y Robin se acercaban.

-Hola espadachín-san, capitán-san-dijo Robin

-Hola-saludó Nami- que bueno que nos encontramos, ayudarán a cargar bolsas

-Ah? Cárgalas tu bruja

-Si no lo haces aumentare tu deuda al triple-dijo sonriendo

-Tsk- Zoro tomó las bolsas de Robin

-Luffy tu cargaras mis bolsas, si no-

-Esta bien- dijo Luffy cortándola y tomando las bolsas de Nami- Oh! Nami, que crees?- dijo sonriendo

-Qué?- respondió Nami volteando su cabeza para verlo.

-Zoro dijo que no estoy enfermo- Sonrió más.

-Que bien- dijo Nami feliz.

Los cuatro entraron a una tienda en donde Robin y Nami se probaban diversas prendas de ropa. Como siempre Nami iba a comprar una montaña de ropa, y para pagar menos se puso a seducir al vendedor.

-Nee~ Para mí que precio tiene todo esto?- dijo con voz melosa, mientras se recargaba en el mostrador y juntaba sus brazos mientras los movía para que su pecho se viera más grande

El vendedor sudaba frío, y no realmente por la gata ladrona, sino que era porque atrás de ella se encontraba un chico con un sombrero de paja el cual le cubría los ojos, tenía un semblante serio y soltaba olas y olas de haki, la navegante estaba tan metida en hacer caer al vendedor que no se dio cuenta de los que hacía su capitán.

-S-son 50000 berries- dijo con dificultad.

-De verdad?-preguntó Nami con los ojos en forma de berries.

-S-si-dijo tragando saliva.

-Gracias!- Nami se lanzó a abrazarlo.

La mirada de Luffy se volvió más fría que antes y el vendedor sudó más frío, se apartó rápido de la chica y puso en bolsas toda la roba, Nami le pagó y salieron de la tienda. Luffy suaviso su mirada una vez que salieron.

-Vaya, quien diría que eras tan celoso- dijo riendo Zoro, pues Nami y Robin iban hablando adelante así que no los escucharían.

-ce-que?-preguntó Luffy.

-Jajaja, olvídalo, después te explicaré todo.

-Esta bien- respondió el mugiwara con demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza.

Perdon one por las faltas de ortografía, gracias a todos a los que le gusta mi historia 3, hasta la próxima, besos con chocolate para todos :3


	4. Chapter 4

-Luffy-kuuun~

Una chica con grandes atributos llegó corriendo abrazando por la espalda a Luffy y atrayéndolo hacia su enormes senos. Todos los mugiwaras presentes se quedaron sorprendidos y cierta chica pelinaranja por alguna razón que ella desconocía se sentía molesta.

-Hammock, hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo el dueño del sombrero de paja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Luffy-kun debiste estar muy solo sin mí no es así?

-No, no me sentí solo-dijo sin la menor delicadeza.

-Tienes razón, después de todo nos llevamos en nuestros corazones- respondió la emperatriz distorsionando todo lo dicho por Luffy como siempre.

-Bueno, ¿y cuando piensas soltar a Luffy?-dijo una navegante molesta.

-¿Quien te crees para hablarme así?, además Luffy se casará conmigo.

-Yo nunca acepté eso, no me casaré- respondió el azabache aún entre los pechos de la emperatriz.

-Pero Luffy-kun ya prepare el banquete para esta tarde.

-podemos comernos el banquete pero no me casaré.

-Esta bien-soltó a Luffy y lo tomó de la mano- vamos ahora mismo.

-Bien. Vamos Nami, Minna.- dijo el azabache volteando sonriendo hacia sus nakamas.

-Si buscas a Nami se fue con Robin desde que Hancock dijo que se casaría contigo.

Luffy suspiró- bueno, aparecerán luego, vamos hacia el banquete que la comida se enfría- dijo Luffy con sus ojos convertidos en carne y saliéndole baba.

-Agh, nunca vas a entender- dijo Zoro siguiendo a Luffy y Hancock.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un navegante echa furia y una arqueóloga intentando calmarla.

-Navegante-san si ibas a estar tan enojada debiste haber ido con ellos.

-sitantoquiereahancockquesequedeconeellaellalevaadarmascomida-murmuraba la navegante cosas inentendibles.

Robin suspiró y siguió hablando con la navegante, cuando al fin lo consiguió le propuso ir a un restaurant para que se calmara. Estaban por llegar al restaurant cuando ven una cabellera verde muy conocida a lo lejos.

-Zoro, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Nami.

-Es que Luffy y Hancock se perdieron.

-fufufu- rió Robin- seguramente tú fuiste el que se perdió kenshin-san, ¿qué te parece comer con nosotros?

-Bien.¿Dónde está Nami?

La navegante que sabia los sentimientos de su amiga los dejó solos en lo que ella buscaba otro restaurante en el cual comer, les daría un momento de intimidad.

La chica de hermosos cabellos naranjas paseaba sola por la isla captando la atención de muchos varones que se preguntaban el por qué una mujer tan bella estaba sola, y todos querían acercarse a saludarla, pero nadie tenía el valor o casi nadie.

-Oye.

Nami volteo y pensó que era otro de esos chicos que intentaban conquistarla, así que le contesto groseramente.

-Y? Eso que tiene eh?, eso no te da el derecho para intentar coquetearme.

-¿Quién quiere coquetear contigo?, yo solo quería devolverte tu cartera que dejaste en la tienda de la que acabas de salir, ya veo porque estás sola, con ese humor que te cargas.

Nami se sonrojó violentamente, y no de ira, de vergüenza.

-Gra-gracias, y lo siento, hoy no tuve un gran día- dijo tomando la cartera de las manos del hombre.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer y pasear un rato? Tal vez te distraigas- dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

-De acuerdo- Nami también sonrió, fijándose bien el muchacho no era feo, era más alto que ella aún con sus tacones, su cabello era castaño y se veía que era fuerte.

-Soy Jordan, ¿y tú?- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Nami- tomó la mano de Jordan y por un momento se perdió en esos orbes verdes.

-Un gusto Nami, vamos a ese restaurante.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un hermoso restaurante que tenía un jardín rodeado de sakuras con un techo de cristal por donde entraban los rayos del sol, una vista hermosa.

-Siéntate- dijo mientras recorría la silla para que Nami se sentara.

-Gracias- dijo sentándose.

Pasaron una comida entre risas, pero el corazón de Nami dolía porque cada vez que reía se acordaba de su infantil capitán y de lo que Hancock había dicho. Negó con la cabeza, dejaría de pensar en eso y se divertiría con Jordan.

¿Qué pasará? ¿Creen que Luffy sienta celos de Jordan?

Dejen críticas constructivas, quiero saber cómo mejorar, gracias a todos n.n


End file.
